


Shameless Flirting

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Admiration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Goodsire and Graham talk about paintings or is it something else?
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir/Graham Gore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	Shameless Flirting

“I heard someone say that you are a great painter”, Goodsir said when he found himself alone in the officer’s mess with Lieutenant Gore. As always Gore’s presence made him feel flustered while also wanting to strike up a conversation with him.

“I wouldn’t call myself great, Doctor”, Gore replied, delighted that Goodsir would talk to him. He had been seeking out opportunities to be alone with him for just that reason. “Besides, as an anatomist, I am certain that your skills with a pencil outshine mine by far.”

Goodsir felt his face grow hot from the compliment. “An anatomical drawing is not the same thing as a painting.”

“True”, Gore admitted. He though the blush on Goodsir’s cheeks was most becoming. “I had opportunities for both when I served on the Beagle during her survey of Australia’s coast.”

“I never left Britain before I joined this expedition”, Goodsir admitted, feeling naïve compared to a seasoned explorer like Gore. “I barely left Scotland.”

“I’ve never been”, Gore replied. “Apart from our brief stay in Stromness. Perhaps you can show me around when we return.”

“I’d…I’d like that”, Goodsir said, butterflies swarming in his stomach at the thought of introducing Gore to his family. “The museum where I worked in Edinburgh has some great exhibits.”

“Then I hope we’ll make swift way through the passage so that you can show me your favourites”, Gore said, smiling at Goodsir. “Equally, if we are ever in Australia at the same time, you must allow me to introduce you to its wonders. And if we happen to visit Canberra, well, one of my paintings hangs in the public library there.”

Goodsir’s eyes were almost round with wonder. “Your painting hangs in a public building yet you wouldn’t call yourself great?”

The earnestness of Goodsir’s compliment made Gore blush. How quickly the tables turned. 

“I’ve never been to Australia. Would you describe it to me?” Goodsir asked, all of his attention on Gore. 

“It is the very opposite of the Arctic”, Gore said while trying not to get lost in Goodsir’s deep, dark eyes. “Deserts so hot and dry you forget what the cold feels like. In the north there are jungles, filled with creatures no man has ever seen. I – “he interrupted himself with a laugh. 

Goodsir gave him a puzzled look.

“I just realised I am a fool, Doctor. I filled my sketchbook half on that journey, and brought it here to fill the other half. It is in my cabin if you’d like to see it?”

“Oh, of course”, Goodsir replied, trying to show interest but not to be too excited. Which he was and not only for Gore’s sketches. “If you would like to show me.”

More often than not, Gore brought his sketchbook with him when he came to the wardroom. That he had left it behind today was serendipitous. IN his cabin it would just be the two of them, and they were unlikely to be interrupted.

“please, doctor have a seat”, he said gesturing to his bed. It was the only place where both of them would fit. He retrieved his sketchbook from his desk and sat down next to Goodsir so close that their knees touched.

He opened the book randomly, his eyes not on the pictures but on Goodsir’s face as he looked at them in wonder. 

“These are incredible, lieutenant. The waves…like this…and the whales…the bird there, that is a ptarmigan is it not?” His fingers followed the lines without touching them so that they wouldn’t smudge. “You are truly gifted.”

“That is very kind of you to say”, Gore replied, keeping his voice low. He reached out for Goodsir’s hand and wrapped his fingers around it, watching Goodsir’s face closely. 

Goodsir turned his head, Gore’s face mere inches from his own. This up close Gore’s eyes seemed even bluer than normal, and as easy to fall into as the sea.

“Would you allow me, doctor?” Gore’s voice was so low it was barely above a whisper. He prayed like never before that he had not misjudged Goodsir’s reaction.

Goodsir nodded, not trusting himself to find the right words, and hoping that Gore meant what he thought he had meant. 

Their lips met with the gentleness of the ocean lapping at the beach on a windless day. Unseen currents moving the water where it belonged. 

They parted, smiling, their hands still joined. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Gore said, rejoicing in the curve of Goodsir’s smile that he had put there.

“You keep calling me doctor, but I am just a surgeon”, Goodsir replied, wondering how soon he could kiss Gore again. How long was it polite to wait?

“Excuse the mistake of a simple sailor, but to me you have the hands of a doctor, the knowledge of a doctor…what would you like me to call you instead?”

“Harry?” Goodsir said, hoping that a kiss meant the use of their Christian name was permitted. The rules of etiquette were different but equally confusing on sea as on land.

“Only if you call me Graham, Harry”, Gore replied, delighted with this development. 

“Graham”, Goodsir said, liking how the name felt on his tongue. “Could you – “he hesitated but Gore gave him an encouraging smile. “Could you kiss me again?”

“There is nothing I’d like to do more”, Gore said truthfully and fulfilled the request without delay.


End file.
